


Kisses for the Birthday Boy

by zodiaclino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Boys Kissing, Feel-good, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Seo Changbin-centric, Soft Seo Changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiaclino/pseuds/zodiaclino
Summary: "Changbin was on the edge of his seat, body practically vibrating with excitement as the clock struck closer to midnight.In just a few seconds, he was finally going to receive the long-awaited birthday kisses each of his precious group members had promised him."Or: It's Changbin's birthday and the rest of Stray Kids make sure to gift their friend something exceptionally meaningful.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 13
Kudos: 170





	Kisses for the Birthday Boy

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to our wonderful and talented all-rounder changbinnie! ♡
> 
> I'm just a tiny bit late with this (life has kept me quite busy lately), but I still really wanted to write a little present of sorts to celebrate.

Changbin was on the edge of his seat, body practically vibrating with excitement as the clock struck closer to midnight.

Never in his life had he ever been as thrilled about celebrating his own birthday. After all, this year around, he had wished for something incredibly special, something he had always secretly wanted but never had the courage to outright ask for.

In just a few seconds, he was finally going to receive the long-awaited birthday kisses each of his precious group members had promised him.

❧

Originally, it hadn’t been even Changbin’s idea.

It had been Chan who had initially brought it up around a week ago. The two of them had been quietly working on some tracks together, locked up in the small space of their company’s studio, when the older tentatively mentioned it. Apparently, he and the rest of the boys had come up with a potential present for the rapper’s upcoming birthday, and he was dying to hear the younger’s opinion on it.

At first, Changbin had been beyond embarrassed at the suggestion alone, ears turning a bright red as he had tried to stutter out a coherent response.

They certainly had a point, he was a very affectionate person by nature, always cuddling up to whoever happened to be close by, if they wanted or not. He would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about kissing the others at least once in his life, not really knowing how else to properly show his appreciation for them. Expressing his true feelings without pretense didn't particularly come easy to the rapper.

And it seemed like Chan had caught on to that quickly, noticing the many longing looks Changbin had sent his members’ ways after they had shied away from him, always trying new ways to plant kisses on them.

He was also quick to assure him that, _yes_ , he had already discussed it with all of them individually, that, _yes_ , they were all perfectly happy to indulge him, and that, _no_ , he did not have to be embarrassed about it in the slightest.

❧

Said events now lead to Changbin being seated on their couch, nervously counting down the seconds until it was officially the eleventh of August and he would, at last, receive the present he had been dreaming about ever since.

When the clock struck twelve, all of them broke out in joyous cheers. Their bodies were swaying from side to side to the non-existed rhythm of the birthday song they were belting out, dazzling smiles planted on all of their faces.

Chan was the first to approach him after the initial hype died down, seating himself next to Changbin on the couch cushion with an expression so warm and comforting, it made the short rapper want to drown in it.

“You ready for your present, Binnie?”, the older asked, as if he didn’t know exactly that Changbin had been thinking about nothing but for a week straight now - all thanks to Chan.

“You bet I am!”, the younger exclaimed, boisterous voice laced with a little too much enthusiasm. Embarrassment flooded his whole body as the fact registered. He probably sounded like an over-eager child. He could feel his cheeks heat up at the thought, but that didn’t dim the bright smile stretching across his full lips even a bit. Changbin had always worn his heart on his sleeve and today was no different.

“Then, I’ll allow myself to go first.”, Chan giggled, obviously trying to ease some of the tension that had settled in the rapper’s body for what was to come.

Changbin nodded, sitting up straight and waiting for the older to initiate what he had been anticipating all night. Admittedly, he was glad that their leader had decided to start it off. He trusted Chan with his life, and the older never failed to make him feel at ease.

The older smiled at him one last time before leaning in, gently cupping the side of Changbin’s face with a rough palm and tilting his head to the right for a better angle.

When their lips touched, the rapper couldn’t help but completely melt into it, broad arms looping around his leader’s neck as he pressed himself a little harder into the kiss. Chan’s lips felt absolutely wonderful against his own, plump and soft and applying just the right amount of pressure. This had been a wonderful idea, the shorter thought to himself.

It ended a lot sooner than Changbin would’ve liked, though, the older pulling away after a few delightful seconds, just to look at him with an expression so full of love, the younger thought he might burst on the spot.

Planting one last lingering kiss on the corner of the blond’s mouth, Chan shot him a dimpled smile and stood back up, motioning for the next member to take his place next to Changbin.

The spot wasn’t vacant for long as suddenly, Hyunjin plopped down on the cushion beside him, his own body bouncing with the movement.

The younger had a huge smile gracing his lovely features as he stared at the fellow rapper, anticipation evident on his expression. Changbin chuckled. It seemed like he wasn’t the only one eager for kisses.

Without another word, Hyunjin leaned in, clumsily planting his plush lips square on Changbin’s own. The older couldn’t help but giggle into the kiss, grabbing both sides of the other’s face as he thought about how cute the younger was being. It was obvious that Hyunjin didn’t have a lot of experience, if any, but the enthusiasm was definitely there. Changbin’s chest felt warm as he carefully moved his lips against Hyunjin’s, guiding his unpracticed movements.

He spent a little longer kissing Hyunjin than he did Chan, the both of them giggling quietly at each other once they had pulled apart with fond expressions. Happiness was racing through Changbin’s veins like a highly potent drug, and it shortly had him bouncing in his seat with anticipation. He couldn’t wait to receive even more kisses from the other members.

Seungmin was the next to take Hyunjin’s spot, shooting him a shy little smile before reaching out to firmly grip the back of Changbin’s neck. He used the newly gained leverage to pull the older closer, staring at him with determined eyes before quickly connecting their lips. The short rapper had no idea what he was expecting their kiss to feel like, but he wouldn’t have guessed Seungmin to be the most assertive so far.

The younger was guiding _him_ , his plush lips a solid weight against his own as his hand started to lightly squeeze at Changbin’s nape. The rapper all but melted into his friend’s ministrations, enjoying the confidence radiating off the other’s contrastingly slight frame – he already knew he would be asking for a repeat performance of this in just a few hours from now. Kissing Seungmin had turned out to be quite addicting (which would swiftly become evident to the rest of the group, as Changbin would keep trying to steal kisses from the younger any chance he got).

Changbin was ripped out of his thoughts as all of a sudden, they were unceremoniously shoved apart, a grinning Felix boldly taking his perch on Seungmin’s lap. The poor fella didn't even get to leave first.

Felix and him were both naturally affectionate, even more so than the rest of the group, so it probably didn’t come as a big surprise that they had kissed before. The comfort the pair found in the physical closeness of cuddling and the occasionally shared goodnight-kiss was truly unrivaled.

With a smile brighter than the sun, the freckled boy was quick to close the gap between them, his small body still comfortably seated on Seungmin’s thighs. The push and pull of their rosy lips against each other felt familiar to Changbin, just like the dainty hand tangling itself in his mop of freshly dyed hair. Their excitement must have gotten the better of them, as their relatively tame pecks soon turned into something a little deeper, mouths slotting together a lot more heatedly than particularly necessary.

They were quite breathless once they managed to pull apart again, goofy smiles on their faces as the rest of the group hollered at them to get a room.

Seungmin tugged Felix with him off the couch, making room for the next kissing candidate - who just so happened to be Minho.

As it turns out, they didn’t actually have to clear out the sofa after all, as the dancer he immediately went to straddle Changbin's strong thighs. Admittedly, the rapper was a little taken aback, but at the same time, it was exactly what he had expected of Minho.

“You want a show? I’ll give you a damn show.”, the older teased the rest (mainly Felix, who now had a lovely blush decorating his freckled cheeks), before diving right in. His pouty lips swiftly enveloped Changbin's plush ones - probably in a fashion which couldn't exactly be considered PG-rated.

The dancer snaked his arms around Changbin’s broad shoulders, their bodies swaying a little with the intensity of their kiss. The rapper couldn’t help the way his hands tightly gripped onto the other’s soft hips, looking for any sort of leverage that would help him return Minho’s passionate press of lips with equally as much fervour. Frankly, he had no idea if this was simply how the older liked to kiss his friends – with a little too much adult enthusiasm to come off as entirely platonic – or if maybe there was more to unpack there.

Changbin decided to worry about it later, after all, right now he still had two more lovely boys to kiss.

Deeming their small make-out session inappropriate enough, Minho pulled away with a flirty eyebrow-wiggle, some of the members not so subtly fake-gagging at the action. The dancer laughed, eyes sparkling with delight and mischief as he motioned for Jisung to have a go.

Affection had always been a little awkward between the two of them, their dynamics quite hard to describe - Changbin was older, a senior and mentor of sorts, but he never actually acted like it. He also knew that Jisung jumped on every chance to be touchy with the older, but said occasions were rare. There had been times in which Jisung had timidly brought it up, shyly inquiring as to why Changbin never hugged him the way he did with other. Said question never failed to make guilt rise in his throat, but he was determined to change that tonight. With that in mind, the younger’s nervous fidgeting as he took a seat next to Changbin suddenly made perfect sense.

The older smiled reassuringly, planting a comforting hand on Jisung’s thigh as he decided to take the first step himself – Jisung deserved as much. After all, the older had quite some things to make up for.

This time it was Changbin cupping the other’s cheek, gently stroking a thumb over the supple flesh before leaning in to carefully connect their lips. They kept it tame through most of it, things heating up only a little when Jisung finally gained some courage and _really_ started pressing into the kiss. As he slowly pulled away, he could feel the younger sigh against his mouth, content to just linger close for a while and enjoy the proximity. It was adorable, how shy the usually cocky rapper suddenly got, his cheeks flushed a gorgeous rosy shade, and his twinkling eyes gazing up at Changbin with awe.

It made him want to indulge the younger more in the future, seeing how cute and innocent he was being during all of it.

After the brunet had pulled away from him a little too suddenly for his liking (embarrassment had eventually gotten the better of him), there was only one more boy left.

Changbin would be lying if he said he wasn’t particularly excited about this one.

Everybody knew how Jeongin always claimed to not like skinship, playfully pushing his teammates away once he deemed an action a little too friendly. But today, for Changbin’s birthday specifically, he had agreed to finally cave in and let the older plant a kiss on him. Said man, impatient as ever, couldn’t wait a single second longer to finally be able to properly express his love for their precious maknae.

Jeongin had the widest smile gracing his handsome features as he approached Changbin, coming to a stand right in front of him as he giggled adorably, clearly a little embarrassed about the whole situation but happy nonetheless.

The sight alone had the rapper’s endorphins spiking – the youngest truly was their happy pill.

Not being able to contain the blinding smile making its way onto his own face, Changbin reached for Jeongin, one hand softly gripping the youngest's nape to pull him in. The rapper didn't waste another second before excitedly pressing their lips together. He was so ridiculously giddy about it, having waited far too long for the moment Jeongin would finally allow him to properly express his affection towards him.

Much to the older's dismay, their kiss ended up being the shortest, the smiles stretching across their lips far too bright for them to stay pressed together any longer – but they were happy.

Changbin’s entire body was thrumming with warmth, the after-effects of having kissed all his favourite people in just one night coursing through his veins, making him wiggle happily in his seat.

A chorus of “Happy birthday, Changbin-ie!” echoed through their small living room, eight bodies squished together on their family-sized leather couch as their leader finally popped a bottle of champaign to set the real celebrations in gear.

The night was still young, and as Changbin later blew out the candles on his homemade cake (curtsey of Chan and Felix), he secretly wished for all his birthdays to go exactly like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading & I hope you enjoyed!  
> come scream at me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/zodiaclino) or send me something through my [cc](http://curiouscat.qa/zodiaclino), hehe.
> 
> please consider leaving kudos or a comment if you liked it - they motivate me a lot to keep writing!  
> I also have a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/zodiaclino) in case you'd like to support me even further & buy me a coffee. ♡


End file.
